kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Europa
Notes One massive problem associated with Europa is that it is not very well-balanced. Apart from the Suebi in the north and the Arverni to the southwest, Europa is fairly empty, meaning that there is plenty of room down south for them to grow without any resistance whatsoever. Conversely, however, Europa's supply centres are fairly abundant, occuring in Celtica, Belgica, Aquitania and the German lands, so it is not difficult for the factions located here to expand fairly quickly, given the close proximity suply centres are placed. So for the main powers in these regions, the Romans, Arverni and Suebi, the race is on to capture all supply centres before they are taken out by other factions. Aquitania This southern region is the homeland of the Arverni, the mightiest Gauls, and is also fairly rich and prosperous. The reason for this is because the Arverni have managed to spread their influence far and wide, and have also grown rich from the traffic in slaves with the Greeks. Lemorisae-g-Aquitanae *Alternate names: Aquitania *Corresponds to: Gasconha e Lengadoc Greseoallra *Alternate names: Gallia Narbonensis *Corresponds to: Provence This is one of the more fairly developed areas in all Gaul, but only because it is dominated by a city developed by Greek and Punic settlers in past centuries. Much profits have been made from the export of luxuries to the Gauls....most notably of all, wine itself. Arvernotorg *Corresponds to: Transjurana The Arverni have set up their capital here. Power and wealth have also purchased convenience too, and so this territory also hosts the finest artificers in all the Celtic lands. Celtica This is the northern half of Gaul, and unlike the rich and prosperous lands centred around the Arverni, it is substantially poorer and the terrain harsher. But it cannot be doubted that great wealth and resources can be found here! Bellovacaea *Alternate names: Gallia Lugdunensis *Corresponds to: Normandy The windswept cliffs of the northern Gallic coastline makes it an excellent source of granite. *file:rare.png: Granite Armoria *Alternate name: Venetia Gallensis *Corresponds to: Vreizh This windswept peninsula cast out to sea can sometimes feel like the very ends of the earth, and alternates between marshland and forest. Germania Minor Hattolandam *Swabia: ??? => Hakkolandamn *Alternate names: Germania Inf *Corresponds to: Vrieslan Unsullied by cities or cultured living, the forests are home to fericious barbarians who are more than willing to stand against any unwanted visitors to their homeland. Lower Saxony: Magna Germania => Heruskolandam Germania Occidentalis *Owned by: Suebi (Swebolandam; Silandia) Cimbrolandam *Alternate name: Cimbria *Corresponds to: Jutland Rugolandam *Alternate name: Suebia Orientalis *Corresponds to: Nordmark and Upper Saxony Swebolandam *Alternate name: Suebia Occidentalis *Corresponds to: Holstein This sparsely populated and heavily forested area is the realm of the Suebi, the most dreaded of all Germanic tribes in this region. Silandia *Corresponds to: Sjaelland This island is the farthest corner of Europa and is a stepping stone between the far norther and the known world. It is claimed that the original homeland of the Germans likes somewhere beyond this island's misty shores. Belgica Sequallra *Alternate name: Germania Superior *Corresponds to: Lorraine This land in recent years has become the dividing line between the drunken Celts and the German barbarian hordes boiling out from the far north. Nervaea *Corresponds to: Vlaanderen This relatively untouched forested land is free of all trappings of civilisation. Mrogaedu *Alternate names: Sequania? Senonia? *Corresponds to: Seine Basin: Dominated by the Sequana, this river floodplain is a suitable breeding ground for horses, prized by the Celtic nobility as both military asset and status symbol alike. *file:rare.png: Horses Alpes Vindelicos *Alternate name: Vindelicia *Corresponds to: Bavaria This land of rolling hills and mountain valleys commands some of the passes from Europa into Illyricum and Italia. Noricum *Corresponds to: Carinthia Within the hills of Carinthia are some of the finest deposits of iron ore. Rhaetia *Alternate name: Tyrol This mountains land is exquisitely wooded and fairly productive. Helvetia The harsh crags of this land belie its green and fertile heart of rolling hills and lakes. Category:Atlas